List of Pooh's Heffalump Movie Crew
Listing of crew who worked on the 2005 feature film release Pooh's Heffalump Movie. *Directed by Frank Nissen *Produced by Jessica Koplos-Miller *Screenplay by Brian Hohlfeld and Evan Spiliotopoulos *Unit Director: Masaki Sugiyama *Unit Producer: Yukari Kiso *Based on the Characters Created by A.A. Milne *Voice Casting and Dialogue Director: Jamie Thomason *Art Director: Tony Pulham *Supervising Film Editor: Nancy Frazen *Editors: Robert Fisher, Jr. and Anthony F. Rocco *Animation Director: Don MacKinnon *Associate Producer: Clay Renfroe Story *Story Artists: Steve Fonti, Carin-Anne Greco, Robert Griffith, David Prince, Fergal Reilly, Eugene Salandra, Holly Forsyth, Hank Tucker *Storyboard Revisions: Ray Nadeau, Kevin Pawlak, Melissa Suber Artistic Supervisors *Assistant Unit Director: Yumiko Suzuki *Technical Directors: Brian Cole, Pete Kranjcevich, Kristina Pace, Glo Minaya *Lumpy and Mama Heffalump Designed By Frank Nissen *Layout Director: Shinichi Suzuki *Supervising Effects Animation Director: Madoka Yasuet *Background Supervisor: Hiroshi Ono *CGI Supervisor: Hiroyuki Hatada *Clean-Up Supervisor: Takahiro Takashima *Production Manager: Jodey Kaminski-Cashman Design *Character Designers: Eugene Salandra, Kenny Thompkins *Location Designers: Jeff Purves, Lisa Souza, Colette Van Mierlo, Kevyn Wallace, Kerry Halladay *Color Stylist: David A. Rodriguez *Prop Design: Kenny Thompkins Layout *Layout Artists: Philip Dimitriadis, Masaru Ohshiro, Kazuyoshi Takeuchi, Shigeru Yamamoto *Timing Directors: Terry Lennon, Sue Perrotto, Joanna Romersa, Mircea Mantta, Marsh Lamore Character Animation *Lead Animators: Kenichi Tsuchiya, Hiroshi Kawamata, Jyunpei Tatenaka, Yuji Watanabe, Tomokatsu Nagasaku, Hisashi Wada *Key Animators: Kazuho Ando, Rie Arai, Takeshi Atomura, Genta Chiba, Nozomi Fujii, Atsuhiko Hara, Isamitsu Kashima, Seigo Kitazawa, Hideaki Kurakawa, Kiyomi Miyakawa, Masayo Morimitsu, Kazuhiro Murase, Yufuki Morimoto, Sachio Nishiyama, Takayo Nishimura, Emi Noguchi, Masatomo Saito, Kiwako Sakano, Jun Sekiguchi, Kazuko Shibata, Takeo Shuto, Kouichi Suenaga, Kaori Takeuchi, Yasuyo Torii, Yoshihiro Tsuji, Kouji Ukai, Sachiko Wakabayashi, Roberto Casale, Mike Disa, Rick Hoppe, Ron Husband, Gaston Marzio, Robb Pratt, Theresa Wiseman CGI Animation *CGI Lead: Lajos Kamocsay *CGI Animators: Phillip Giles, Tetsuya Hasebe, Mayumi Hiramatsu, Hock-Lian Law, Kiyoteru Ogawa, Sheryl Sardina Sackett Backgrounds *Background Artists: Silvana Ambar, Paro Hozumi, Gennady Kornyshev, Steve A. Santillian *Studio Fuga: Kaori Ammi, Emi Kitahara, Mina Nakayama, Kumiko Ohno, Ichiro Tatsuda, Miho Tokida, Yasuyuki Yuzawa *Background Line Artists: Toshiharu Mizutani, Sagako Itakura, Takao Watanabe *CGI Texture Painter: Yong-Hong Zhong *BG Key Color Correction: Dean Stanley Clean-Up Animation *Character Lead: Chiharu Katawaki *Clean-Up Artists: Takurou Shimoji, Miho Fujita, Sugako Yamazaki, Akemi Koyama, Chie Arai, Youjun Bian, Yousong Bian, Weizhi Deng, Tomoyuki Fujiwara, Akiko Fujimoto, Shuchun He, Yvhua Hou, Takahiro Ikezoe, Yoshitake Iwakami, Kongdaj Kamthong, Mitsuko Kanaoka, Shizuka Kikuta, Song Lv, Terumichi Maguchi, Akiko Matsuo, Tomoko Miyata, Kazumi Nakata, Yuko Ohara, Kumiko Ohtani, Kenan Ren, Qianhong Ren, Kyouko Sato, Tsutomu Shibutani, Kaori Suzuki, Tsuyoshi Takahashi, Maki Tano, Jinko Tsuji, Yundong Wang, Kenichi Watanabe, Wandee Wijittamasarn, Shenyuan Xu, Fanghui Xue, Hisako Yaji, Muneyuki Yamashita, Wenjie Yang, Jun Zhang, Feiya Zhao, Tony Anselmo, Debra Armstrong-Holmes, Marcia Dougherty, Kris Heller, Mary Measures, Jan Naylor, Ginny Parmele, Doug Post, Natasha Selfridge, Trevor Tamboline, Steven K. Thompson, Mio Nakano *Lead Clean-Up & Inbetween Checker: Etsuko Tamakoshi *Clean-Up & Inbetween Checkers: Kenji Kajiwara, Reiko Mano Inbetween Animation *Inbetween Artists: Chie Akino, Tohru Arai, Naoko Kakiki, Yusuke Koseki, Chie Maruyama, Chika Sato, Miho Suzuki, Mio Aihata, Sukjai Apichatpongbut, Sumroy Chaypanyavong, Naoko Igarashi, Thitinan Jantangpol, Yukari Kaku, Yuki Nagasawa, Hiroaki Nakajima, Youhei Nakano, Yumiko Ohasa, Kumiko Ohta, Sayaka Okuno, Takeyoshi Oomagari, Surasak Pawijitra, Eri Sahara, Chanapiwat Saksri, Supakij Sanjon, Hiromi Suzuki, Ritsuko Tanaka, Prapapat Tanpong, Tarapong Tummaratchai, Takenori Uchida, Yukari Umebayashi, Anuruk Yadee, Hiroko Yasutome, Kazumi Yokoyama, Terumi Yoshida, Taro Fukino, Hiromi Ohta, Mie Takaguchi, Naomi Takeuchi Digital Production *Digital Producer: Doug Little *Lead Compositor: Tohru Kobayashi *Assistant Lead Compositor: Katsuya Kozutsumi *Compositors: Yasunori Hayama, Yutaka Nishino, Ryoko Seino, Youhei Teitei, Hiromi Tano *Supervising Color Stylist: Jenny North *Color Stylists: Mami Sakamaki, Kimie Yamana *Assistant Color Stylist: Keiichi Funada *Lead Painters: Shiho Kosuga, Misako Motoyanagi *Digital Ink & Painters: Natsumi Kasahara, Aya Matsubayashi, Satoko Muramatsu, Takako Nakajyo, Yuka Nomoto, Hitomi Suzue, Carol Berke, Heidi Friese, David Karp *Lead BG Scan & Adjustment: Gaku Inoue *BG Scan & Adjustments: Sakiko Nakamura, Yoko Ohyama *Systems Administrators: Toshiaki Hayashi, Itaru Naruumi *Production Managers, Digital: Traci Balthazor, Alaina Yohe Production *Production Supervisors: Sean Reed, Craig Simpson *Production Coordinator: Carla Arcuri *Storyboard Coordinator: Drew Tolman *Production Associates: David Colman, Steve Walby, Johnny Wilson *Production Assistants: Makoto Neishi, Kazutaka Nagasawa, Kohei Nakagawa, Kazunari Yamashina, Yoko Saito *Artwork Coordinators: Anthony D. Matthews, Aiko Nagatsu, Ayuko Wakabayashi *Continuity Checkers: Barbara Donatelli, Lynn Singer *Senior Production Accountant: Maral Simonian *Production Secretary: Betty Jean Weiss *Casting Supervisor: Daniel J. Soulsby *Translators: Tokiko Kawai, Kikuyo Takahashi, Kiyoko Takemura, Mina Utsuki Additional Production *Story Consultants: Bradley Raymond, George A. Mendoza *Story Artists: Julius Aguimatang, Kevin Gollaher, Robert Lence *Animation: T. Dan Hofstedt, Scott Petersen *Digital Ink & Paint: T2 Studio- Yukiko Kakita, Kumi Nanjyo, Michiko Saito, Akiko Shimizu Additional Production Services *Jade Animation Company, Ltd. Editorial & Post Production *First Assistant Editor: Dennis Dutton *Assistant Editor: Jennifer Jordan *Unit Editor: Takahiko Narita *Post Production Supervisor: Mark Bollinger *Post Production Coordinator: Geri Bryan *Track Reading: Skip Craig *Additional Voices: Tara Strong *Titles: Buena Vista Imaging *Digital Ink & Paint Software: Toon Boom Technologies *Digital Film Services: Walt Disney Feature Animation Camera Department *Color Timing: Chris De La Guardia *Negative Cutting: Mary Beth Smith *Produced and Distributed On: Eastman Film *Prints By Technicolor Sound *Supervising Sound Editor/Sound Designer: Donald J. Malouf *ADR/Dialogue Supervisor: Thomas G. Whiting *Dialogue Editor: Lisa Levine *Foley Editors: Dan Yale *Assistant Sound Editor: Ann L. Thornberg *Foley Artists: Dan O'Connell, John Cucci *Foley Mixer: Jim Ashwill *Foley Recorded At: One Step Up & Skywalker Sound *Re-recording Mixers: Terry O'Bright, C.A.S., Keith Rogers, C.A.S. *Post Production Sound Services: Buena Vista Sound *Original Dialogue Recorders: Cameron Davis, Carlos Sotolongo *Assistant Dialogue Engineer: David Guerrero *ADR Engineers: Doc Kane, Carlos Sotolongo *Recordist: Erik Flockoi Music For credits for individual songs, please see the page listings for the respective songs: *Winnie the Pooh *The Horribly Hazardous Heffalumps *Little Mr. Roo *The Name Game *Shoulder to Shoulder *In the Name of the Hundred Acre Wood/What Do You Do? The Heffalump Chorus consists of the talented children of Melessa Avery's 5th Grade Class P.S. 346 Abe Stark School Brooklyn, New York and the Music Students of Edison Language Academy Nina Baumgartner, Music Teacher & Ernesto Leon, Principal Santa Monica, California and Benjamin Byram, Colin Davis, Scott Erickson, Brianna Fishette, Casey Hands, D.J. Harper, Nicholas Harper, Meagan Moore, Bobbi Page, Ken Stacey, Windy Wagner *Songs Produced by Carly Simon, Joel McNeely, Matt Walker *Music Supervisor: Kimberly Oliver *Supervising Music Editor: Craig Pettigrew *Orchestrations by David Slonaker *Additional Orchestrations by Joel McNeely *Songs and Score Recorded and Mixed by Shawn Murphy *Music Contractors: Sandy DeCrescent, Los Angeles and Sandy Park, New York *Score and Songs Recorded by Sony Pictures Studios, Los Angeles, Right Track Recording, New York & O'Henry Sound Studios, Burbank, CA *Vocals Recorded by Cary Butler, Frank Fillipetti, Frank Wolf *Additional Music Production by Jonathan Allen, Nathaniel Kunkel *Vocal Contractor: Bobbi Page *Supervising Copyist: Booker White *Administrator of Music Production: Jason Henkel Dolby Digital/SDDS/DTS MPAA/IATSE Soundtrack Available on Walt Disney Records Copyright C 2005 Disney Enterprises Inc. All Rights Reserved This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. Produced by DisneyToon Studios Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Pooh's Heffalump Movie Category:Winnie the Pooh Crew Members Category:Stubs